Mobile devices such as smart phones communicate with external devices via antenna systems implemented on those devices. In some conventional mobile device arrangements, the mobile device has a forehead region and a chin region at opposite (e.g., top and/or bottom) ends of the mobile device that serve to provide antenna volume. The antennas used in such conventional antenna schemes are typically derivative of monopole or loop antennas, and operate through excitation of the larger mobile device/phone chassis as an antenna.
Even in mobile devices that are constructed primarily of metal, some portion or area of the mobile device typically will be non-metallic, particularly in order to reserve some non-metallic physical volume for the antenna(s) of the mobile device. Although the reserving of such a portion or area in this manner can be appropriate for situating antennas on the mobile device in a desired manner, this also tends to limit or constrain both the size of the mobile device and the amount of the surface of the mobile device that can be constructed from metal.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if an improved antenna system or systems could be developed for implementation in relation to mobile devices or other systems, as well as beneficial if improved mobile devices or other systems having such an improved antenna system(s) could be developed, so as to overcome one or more of the above-discussed limitations or other limitations, and/or to achieve one or more other benefits.